Guardian Angel
by kakashilover2009
Summary: Naruto is seven years old and lives in an orphanage. All of a sudden a stranger comes along, who knows a lot about his past. A masked man; maybe this small boy will unmask him….forever.


Guardian Angel One shot Family/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

Rated K Kakashi/Naruto/Parental/ AU

Plot: Naruto is seven years old and lives in an orphanage. All of a sudden a stranger comes along, who knows a lot about his past. A masked man; maybe this small boy will unmask him….forever.

Naruto Uzamaki was seven years old and without parents. He sat on a coffee brown couch and looked out the glass window into the beautiful sunshine. A small tear ran down his cheek. He was different from the rest of the boys and girls. Except maybe a boy named Gara. Sauske Uchiha was always call him an loser. Though Naruto thought he was probably like him deep down. Everybody else hated him. "I wish; I wish I had a friend." he whispered as he put his head down on his elbows. All of a sudden he felt a presence behind him. He spun around and looked at a masked figure gazing back at him. "Hello…." the man said. "Hi." Naruto said back grinning. "You're,…you're a ninja!" he said with a gasp of excitement as he pointed at him. The man chuckled. "Yes, I'm Kakashi Hatake." "Naruto Uzamaki!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi chuckled again and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know." he whispered and at this Naruto was confused. "You see, well…it's a long story." "I sure would like to hear it!" Naruto said excitedly. Kakashi chuckled and picked him up and placed him on his lap. "Alright, I guess I could spare _a little _time. It happened a long, long, _long_ time ago. Back when I was about your age." Naruto's eyes widened as he put his listening ears on. "You see my father was a rogue ninja." "What does that mean!?" Naruto asked. "He turned bad." "Ohhhhh…." Naruto responded. "And my mother had died when I was a real small boy. So I was an orphan." "Like _me???_" Naruto asked as he pointed at his chest with his thumb. Kakashi nodded. "No one liked me, and I didn't have any friends." "Wow, that's like me too." Naruto said. "Yes, but one was different than the rest. He seemed to know that none of my family history was my fault. He became my first friend. He was your father." For the first time Naruto was speechless. He made himself comfortable and rested his head in Kakashi's chest, "Your father and I grew up together, even when he fell in love with your mother he never forgot about me. I would have done anything for him, and I did." Kakashi lifted up his headband so Naruto could see his right eye. Your father grew to be famous and powerful, and the dark lord wanted him dead. He knew that he was close to me, he wanted my hard detect eye, over the death of your father. I gave it to him, and I thought your father was safe, until you were born. The dark lord knew you had the same great power and unleashed a beast to destroy the village. Your father then sacrificed himself as he sealed the monster inside of you, knowing that someday you would defeat him. It was his dying wish that you would honored as a hero, unfortunately he also knew that not everyone would see it that way. He knew you needed love and care. That's why I have to tell you…I'm your godfather." Kakashi was waiting for a reaction when he looked down and saw Naruto was fast asleep in his chest. He laughed and stroked his hair. "I wrote all this in this diary." He said as he held up a wooden book. He saw that something was clutched in the boy's hand. It was a note.

Dear Kakashi,

I wanted to ask you,….are you my guardian angel?

I've just got done wishing for a friend. How did you know?

Kakashi smiled as he finished reading the note. He took a pen and wet it with his tongue. He wrote at the bottom;

Maybe, and maybe you're my angel. After all, even guardian angels need angels.

For the first time ever, this child unmasked him. Physically, and spiritually. He kissed his forehead and drifted off to sleep beside him. In that moment Kakashi said something, he never thought he'd say right before he fell to sleep. "I love you, my son."


End file.
